


Relief

by DevilDoll



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, Kisslet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

After months of telling himself, “This isn’t me,” and “I don’t want those things,” here he was, and this was him, and he did want those things, was _doing them_. Was arching under Rodney’s hands, aware of just how frantic he sounded, but unable to stop the pitiful little whine coming from the back of his throat every time Rodney touched him in a new place. He couldn’t stop, couldn’t hide it all inside himself anymore, and there was nothing to do but hold onto Rodney. Grab onto his shoulders and kiss him, _be kissed by him_ , and it didn't matter that this was the scariest fucking thing he'd ever done. Rodney's eyeslashes fluttered as he worked John's mouth open a little wider and pushed him deeper into the bed, and nothing mattered.


End file.
